Our collaborations with the Pomona College Medicinal Chemistry Group have continued in the study of Quantitative Structure-Activity Relations and computer graphics. In particular, we have continued our studies of dihydrofolate reductase and elastase. We are now expanding our study of dihydrofolate reductase to P-carnii, the causative agent of pneumonia in AIDS patients.